Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World
:For other uses of '''Titan', see'' Titan (disambiguation) Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World, subtitled The Ultimate Guide to the Fighting Fantasy World - No adventurer should be without it! The Ultimate Fighting Fantasy Handbook!, is one of the two Fighting Fantasy Manuals and was also, after 1989, deemed to form part of the "Advanced Fighting Fantasy System". An oversized version was first published by Puffin Books in 1986 (ISBN 0-14-032127-6), and later in 1989 (ISBN 0-14-034132-3), a smaller " " paperbacks are 130mm x 198mm (5.12" x 7.8") in size as opposed to smaller " " paperbacks that are 110mm x 178mm (4.33" x 7.01") size, and which the main Fighting Fantasy gamebooks series was published as. edition to be the same size as Dungeoneer. The latter was published to become integrated with the Advanced Fighting Fantasy system, of which it retrospectively became a part. The oversized version includes two colour illustrations by John Blanche on the inside front and inside back cover. It was reprinted as Titan - The Advanced Fighting Fantasy World in 2011 by Arion Games (ISBN 978-0-85744-068-6), returning to the original A4 Format. It was compiled with Advanced Fighting Fantasy – The Roleplaying Game and Out of the Pit to make a volume called Advanced Fighting Fantasy Deluxe in 2016 (ISBN TBC). Creation Advanced Fighting Fantasy System This book was originally published in 1986 before the term Advanced Fighting Fantasy was coined in 1989. It was partially created to add depth to the world of Titan to enable role-playing games to be created by readers and so when Advanced Fighting Fantasy was crystallised as a role-playing system with the publishing of Dungeoneer, it was a logical fit to have this book as an accompaniment, along with the other Manual, Out of the Pit. The two books were reprinted, this time in a smaller editions to be the same size as Dungeoneer. From 1989 onwards the books were both listed as being part of the Advanced Fighting Fantasy system in the book listing at the front of all Fighting Fantasy books where "The Advanced Fighting Fantasy System" was shown as a sub-title.Although this listing only intermittently included "The Advanced Fighting Fantasy System" as a sub-title. For example, in Master of Chaos the "The Advanced Fighting Fantasy System" is shown as a sub-title, with the books listed beneath it, but in the next book, Black Vein Prophecy, this sub-title does not exist and the books are simply listed at the bottom of the page. The sub-title intermittently returned later on, but whenever it did so, both Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World and Out of the Pit are included. Interestingly, however, neither book was ever published with the distinctive Advanced Fighting Fantasy banner or logo, or with the blue spine associated with the range. Hence, they remained separate in that sense. Also, in the 25th Aniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, the books are grouped with Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game and The Riddling Reaver as well as the pure Advanced Fighting Fantasy books, under the singular heading "Fighting Fantasy: The Role-Playing Game and Advanced Fighting Fantasy", which suggests that the compilers of the the "Fighting Fantasy Collection" section did not want to distinguish them as belonging to Advanced Fighting Fantasy alone. Background - Back Cover ( Edition)}} Context The book reads in the style of a narrator and describes the people and places of Titan. In this sense it's not like any of the novels or spin-offs, its more of a collection of all the knowledge, traps, and people featured in all the ''Fighting Fantasy books written up to the point it was published in 1986. Contents Acknowledgements/Foreword Welcome, Brave Adventurer! The World of Titan History and Legend The Forces of Good The Neutral Forces The Forces of Evil and Chaos The Faces of Evil and Chaos The Underwater Kingdoms The Titan Calendar The Adventuring Life Farewell, Brave Adventurer! Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Christos Achilleos. The cover in the first two instances was a complete wraparound cover, with the illustration covering the back cover as well, although in the case of the smaller version the illustration was interrupted by the spine. The 2011 reprint saw the art shrunk to fit the front cover only. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by various artists. Further Notes Logo - Puffin Book! from Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World]] *In the 1989 republished smaller format, on the inside title page, at the bottom the words "Puffin Books" appears, which in itself is not notable, because this was the case with all Puffin published Fighting Fantasy books. However, instead of the distinctive Puffin Logo sitting above these words was the Penguin Logo of Puffin Books parent, Penguin Books. *The Dragon on the front cover is supposedly called "Titan", largely based on the naming of the Titan ornament by Clarecraft. *The cover illustration is called "Dragon Spell". *The book is written from an in-universe perspective, claiming to have taken over twelve years to compile in the Halls of Learning in Salamonis, giving the year as (indeed on or after the 7 of Fire, the hypothetical birthday given on page 114/266). French Language Edition A French translation (ISBN 978-2-9543631-3-4), Titan - Le Monde des Défis Fantastiques, was published by Scriptarium in September 2014 after crowdfunding via (a French-language crowdfunding platform).FIGHTING FANTASY GOES FRENCHY! at Ulule.com - Retrieved 2019-10-27 - Back Cover}} Additional Material :Note that illustrations from other gamebooks that were used in the original English language edition are not noted here as "additional material". Préambule An in-character introduction by Gereth Yaztromo. - pg.5 This is accompanied by an illustration of Yaztromo by Bill Houston taken from Temple of Terror. Chapitre 1: Le Monde de Titan Several new illustrations alongside illustrations reproduced from The Shamutanti Hills, Kharé - Cityport of Traps and The Crown of Kings (John Blanche), Scorpion Swamp (Duncan Smith), Siege of Sardath (Pete Knifton), Night Dragon (Tony Hough) and Magehunter (Russ Nicholson). Chapitre 2: Histoire, Mythes et Légendes Several new illustrations alongside an illustration reproduced from Master of Chaos (David Gallagher). Chapitre 3: Les Forces du Bien This section includes "The Underwater Kingdom" section presented later in the book in the original English language edition. Several new illustrations alongside an illustration reproduced from Kharé - Cityport of Traps (John Blanche). Chapitre 4: Les Forces Neutres Several new illustrations alongside an illustration reproduced from The Shamutanti Hills (John Blanche). Chapitre 5: Les Forces du Mal et du Chaos Several new illustrations alongside illustrations reproduced from The Shamutanti Hills (John Blanche). Temple of Terror (Bill Houston) and Master of Chaos (David Gallagher). Chapitre 6: Les Grandes Figures de Titan The material here has been made into a separate chapter, having been taken from the section "Aliies" under "The Forces of Good" and "The Faces of Evil and Chaos" from "The Forces of Evil and Chaos". Several new illustrations alongside an illustration reproduced from Deathtrap Dungeon (Iain McCaig). Chapitre 7: La Vie Quotidienne Several new illustrations alongside illustrations reproduced from Siege of Sardath (Pete Knifton) and Night Dragon (Tony Hough). Campagne: À la Recherche de la Jeunesse Perdue This is entirely new material consisting of a campaign taking place in Lendleland and Analand written by Inabadreams. Annexes Additional new material consisting of a description of goddess Lunara and the powers of her priests, new spells, new skills and talents, new items, and new horse rules. This additional material was written by Paragraphe 14, Krull and VIK. Cover and Illustrations Cover The cover was designed and illustrated by Jidus. The back cover was by John Blanche and was originally used as the cover of The Seven Serpents. Illustrations The books was illustrated by various artists. Further Notes *The book is sold with 5 colour maps by Jidus (Titan, Allansia, The Old World, Khul & a Titan map showing the locations of the gamebooks & novels, including all the existing canon elements from previous official maps and texts, and new elements provided by Steve Jackson and Jonathan Green). Dedication For Tony, who deserves it, and Chetna, who doesn't - pg.4 See Also External Links References Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Manuals Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Entries Category:1986 books